The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and in particular to semiconductor devices including one or more magnetic memory elements. Magnetic memory elements may be referred to interchangeably herein as magnetic memory devices.
Due to the increased demand for electronic devices configured to operate according to a relatively fast operating speed (e.g., processing speed) and/or a relatively low power consumption rate, semiconductor devices may be configured to be associated with a fast operating speed and/or a low operating voltage. Such semiconductor devices may include one or more magnetic memory devices in order to be configured to be associated with a fast operating speed and/or a low operating voltage. For example, magnetic memory devices may provide technical advantages for semiconductor devices by virtue of incorporation therein, including low latency and non-volatility associated with the semiconductor devices. As a result, magnetic memory devices are being regarded as emerging next-generation memory devices.
A magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). A MTJ may include two magnetic layers and a tunnel barrier layer interposed therebetween. Resistance (e.g., “electrical resistance”) of the MTJ may vary depending on magnetization directions associated with the magnetic layers. For example, the resistance of the MTJ may be higher based on magnetization directions of the magnetic layers being anti-parallel than when magnetization directions of the magnetic layers are parallel. Such a difference in resistance can be used to store data in a magnetic memory device. However, more research is underway regarding mass-producing magnetic memory devices.